


Obrona własna

by Niezabudka



Series: BrzyDrabble [5]
Category: BrzydUla
Genre: 100 Drabble Challenge, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Multi
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22883479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niezabudka/pseuds/Niezabudka
Summary: Ze wszystkich sił broniła się przed tym uczuciem.
Series: BrzyDrabble [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622302
Kudos: 1





	Obrona własna

**Obrona własna**

Ze wszystkich sił broniła się przed tym uczuciem. Aż za dobrze znała ból złamanego serca i obawiała się kolejnego rozczarowania. Jednak im częściej go widziała, tym bardziej bezbronna się czuła i nie mogła się doczekać kolejnej okazji, by chociaż przez chwilę móc pobyć w jego towarzystwie. Jego spojrzenie, uśmiech i głos sprawiały, że zapominała o całym świecie. Potem jednak zawsze przychodziła refleksja. _Czy to ma sens?_ , to pytanie wracało do Eli niczym bumerang. _Władek mi się podoba, ale przecież muszę myśleć o Juleczku. Potrzebuję kogoś, kto byłby przede wszystkim ojcem dla niego, a dopiero potem facetem dla mnie._


End file.
